In past years, many techniques for the robust media streaming in a network-coding-capable wireless network have been proposed. One is to select the best network code for short-term high quality of video transmission among all possible codes. The other is to maximize long-term high quality of multimedia applications based on the MDP (Markov Decision Process) with a network coding. However, these techniques are infeasible due to the strong assumption of the perfect feedback information such as buffer status of all clients after each transmission of Access Point (AP), fixed clients within one AP and offline algorithms.